


悠长假期

by MR_View



Series: AC [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR_View/pseuds/MR_View
Summary: “死人总是不肯安安生生地一次死掉。”谢伊告诉霍普，“活人想起他们一次，他们才死掉一点点。”
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Hope Jensen
Series: AC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832524
Kudos: 3





	悠长假期

靴子踏在码头浸了海水的木板上，空洞地回响。谢伊登上摩利甘号，惊醒了甲板上几个倚着护栏打瞌睡的水手。他的大副站在船舵边，抬头看他。

“连恩已经走了，霍普只是在为他们拖延时间。”谢伊急切地告诉他，“吉斯特，我们得马上出发——”

吉斯特的神情逐渐严肃。他提醒谢伊：“船长，你给水手们放了个长假。我们得去酒馆把他们找回来。”

“酒馆。”谢伊低声重复。吉斯特已经吆喝起来，催水手们立刻行动。

谢伊说：“我和你们一起去。”声音很轻，不过谢伊已经翻下了船。

父亲曾经告诉谢伊：“水手的生活和别人没什么两样，只不好说明天是工作还是假期。”

那时候他推开家门之前永远不会知道父亲是不是已经躺在了那张安乐椅上，喝醉了或者还没有，倦怠沉默像是海里被浪花击打几万年的石头。在酒馆、在街上，水手们总是聚在一起，暖烘烘醉醺醺，唱着走调的船歌。海洋把他们的衬衫腌渍成洗不干净的淡黄色，从那时候谢伊就明白水手即使下了船也无法与海洋割离。

谢伊的个子窜起来，看到了父亲在海洋上的另一面。那个高大的身影伫立在缆绳与船帆之间，被海浪冲激，最后也被它吞没。身量尚未长开的少年回到岸上，形单影只。少年依然不害怕海洋。为什么要害怕呢？海洋就在那里，来来去去的不过是人类自己。

之后谢伊拥有了自己的船。摩利甘的船长给他的水手们开出了首屈一指的价钱，水手们就心甘情愿把命卖给他，在登船战里为他搏杀，下了船也快快乐乐享受不知何时就会戛然而止的假日。

在纽约靠岸时谢伊知道自己会在这座城市停留几个月，追查毒气事件，直到他的刀刃指向自己曾经的兄弟朋友。不过那时他还并不为此困扰。谢伊下了船，告诉船员们这会是个悠长的假期，也允许自己拥有一整天的闲暇。他带着欢呼的水手们在码头边的小酒馆里坐好，老板娘是个丰腴的爱尔兰移民，一看见他就坚持为他免掉前三杯酒钱。谢伊只是笑，埋头喝酒，听着老板娘带着唱歌一样的口音添油加醋地讲他怎么把这家酒馆从刺客手里救出来。

听着听着，酒吧里的舞女眼睛就亮起来，旋转着火红的裙摆几乎要坐到他的大腿上。谢伊没推辞，抬头看了舞女一眼，那姑娘的眉眼却让他想起了另一个女人。谢伊低声吸了口气，脸上还是笑着，却伸手把老板养着的白猫抱到了膝盖上。

“哦，好先生，您可不能带着一身毛出门啊。”第二天早上谢伊动身时老板娘提醒他。于是谢伊张开双臂让老板娘用大刷子掸去他黑红制服上扎眼的白毛，笑着听老板娘絮絮叨叨的赞美话，却一眼也没看特意站到门口送别的红裙子舞娘。

歪歪斜斜躺在当铺屋檐下的流浪汉向过路人伸出手，又在谢伊的制服衣摆下胆怯地收回来。谢伊叹了口气。这块地方曾经属于兄弟会，现在是教团的地盘，拉锯一样被争夺着，倒是没人愿意正眼看看这块土地上的人。

多年前一个夏日，谢伊钻进这家当铺的时候还年轻，头发乱蓬蓬、兜帽脏兮兮，倒是有种天不怕地不怕的无畏。他得意地昂起头，觉得自己身边的女伴就是自己最大的荣光。

霍普找了个假日进城替阿基里斯采购，还强叫上了以为自己可以逃一天训练的毛头小子谢伊。被太阳晒出的烦躁在看到装扮一新的女刺客时戛然而止，谢伊挨着霍普坐在晃悠悠马车里时心里眼里都在笑。

橙衣的兄弟会成员向霍普挥手示意，女刺客的名声在家园或是城市一样显赫。谢伊搬着箱子跟在后面，瞄着霍普层层叠叠的裙摆。谢伊曾经笑霍普衣着过于光鲜华而不实，但这时他只觉得她光彩照人。

霍普的脚步忽然停住了，谢伊抬起头，顺着她的目光看见那家当铺的橱窗。霍普径直走进去，谢伊忙不迭跟着进了门。

“买来送给我吧。”霍普指着橱窗里挂着的一串黄玛瑙项链。

“老师会向学生要东西吗？”谢伊打趣。

霍普瞪他一眼：“这是学费。”

店主吹嘘起来那串项链的成色，又想把另几件“与美丽女士的头发与眼睛更相配”的首饰推销出去，与此同时谢伊翻遍了自己的口袋却只找出可怜的几个硬币。霍普不屑地哼了一声，把手伸进腰包却发现钱早在采购时花完。

在回家园的马车上，谢伊掏空了自己的笑话储备，却只换来霍普冷冷的一句“不如学点别的吧，毛头小子。”

谢伊蹲坐在鸟瞰点上，观察刺客们的行动路线。他们走得很小心，知道兄弟会在纽约已经不再是享有优势的一派。一旦感受到了危险，他们就抛下毒气弹，留下狂躁的红衣军与慌不择路逃窜的市民。

他曾经真心相信信条，而他们现在依然。

橙衣刺客从阴影里现身，雪亮的刀刃向谢伊逼来。于是谢伊退后一步，把袖剑插进刺客的脖颈。曾经同一个阵营的伙伴倒下时他心里没什么波动，再次爬上高处，甚至懒得看刺客尸体的方向，直到脚步声传进他久经锻炼的耳朵。

一个刺客发现了死去的同伴，于是叫来了另一个，两个人蹲下来一起检查那具尸体。他们站起身时谢伊往烟囱的阴影里缩了缩，但他们只不过一起低头，彷佛在为同伴哀悼。接着他们找来了推车，推着同伴的躯壳离开。

谢伊不远不近地跟着他们，像是嗅到死亡味道的乌鸦。

两个刺客的脚步最终在一座富丽堂皇的大宅子外停下。这曾是一个商人的宅邸，不知刺客们用什么手段接管了这幢建筑。门口的守卫查验了两人的身份，让出位置。

谢伊在房顶上无声笑着。他怀疑过这幢建筑，但缺乏有力证据。刺客们为死去的同伴哀悼，打算好好埋葬他的躯壳，却不知道这种怜悯引来了猎人，引来了更盛大的死亡。

谢伊忽然愣住了，接着一闪身躲进阴影。霍普从房子里走出来，裙摆层层叠叠，眉头紧锁，步伐却果断像是当之无愧的女主人。两个刺客向霍普问候，而霍普的脚步在死去刺客面前停下。

霍普弯下身子检查刺客的脖颈，眼神忽然雪亮。谢伊知道她一定认出了那伤口来自一柄兄弟会的袖剑。

霍普四顾却毫无收获，最终她抬起手。那双手抚摸过别人的肩膀也被人向往过，包扎过其他人的伤口也杀过无辜或有罪的人。但那双手落下了，仅仅为同伴合上了双眼。

霍普站在码头，向船上的谢伊昂起下巴。

“我听说你们水手有种迷信。”霍普说，“女人不能上船，否则会带来厄运。”

谢伊没回答，只是从船帮俯下身，向霍普伸出手。霍普笑了一声，还是把手放上去，借着谢伊的力气踏上了摩利甘的甲板。

“我创造我自己的运气。”谢伊告诉她。

摩利甘上没有别的水手，谢伊给他们放了假，也让他们无法据理力争提出抗议。霍普站在平常大副的位置，谢伊开动他的船。他们站得很近，谢伊觉得霍普栗色的发梢简直能被风吹到他的耳畔。

“太慢了。”霍普评价。

谢伊耸了耸肩：“我得掌舵。你没办法爬上去放下风帆，是吧？”

“别小看我。”霍普半真半假地抱怨，脸上带着微笑。

海鸥围着摩利甘盘旋。海风吹动霍普重重叠叠的裙摆，上面缀着的珠宝反射着阳光。

谢伊想到自己接下来要做的事，心跳逐渐加速。他开口：“霍普，我有件东西想送给你——”他的手伸进自己的口袋里，却扑了个空。谢伊顿时慌起来，顾不上掌舵，翻遍了自己的衣袋，却找不到要找的东西。

谢伊慌乱地看向霍普，开口想要解释，却看见那条黄玛瑙项链在霍普的指间闪烁。

“喂！”谢伊抗议。

霍普看着他笑。谢伊想要生气，却在那笑容里丢了言语。

谢伊抓了抓头发：“好吧。你怎么做到的？”

“我是在街上长大的。”霍普把手绕到身后，黄玛瑙围着她修长的脖颈闪烁，“这是我吃饭的本事。”

“我也在街上长大，只学会了打架和喝酒。”谢伊说。

霍普笑出了声：“喂。我看上去怎么样？”

“很好看。”谢伊胡乱评价，“或许颜色更深一点好，衬你的头发。”

霍普安静下来。谢伊没觉得不对，专心掌舵，让摩利甘乘风破浪。

“这条项链曾经属于我母亲。”霍普突然说，“她是个金发女人，德国移民。”

谢伊扭头看霍普，想象着她金发的模样。

“别想了，我是他们收养的。”霍普打断谢伊的想象，“我们那时候很幸福，我是他们的——希望。但我父亲再也没回来，母亲就病倒了。”

谢伊攥紧摩利甘的船舵，但只说出一句：“我很抱歉。”

“那条项链是我拿去卖掉的。”霍普看着远方海天相接处，“后来再没什么可卖，我就上街去偷。但等我会偷了，她却死了。”

谢伊看着她，笨拙地说：“你戴着很好看。”

“母亲戴着更好看，所以我卖的时候都不敢让她知道，”霍普说，“不过那时候估计她也不在乎了。”

谢伊以为她会再说些什么。那天回了家园，谢伊马上掏空了自己的家当，一溜烟回到城里买下了那条项链。谢伊猜测霍普也做了同样的事，但她只是和多年前那个小女孩一样失去了它。霍普看着远方，不看谢伊，也没说话。

于是谢伊告诉她：“我老爸在我十六岁那年死了。海难。”

霍普扭头看他。

“他死之后第二年，我才偶然发现他柜子的钥匙。柜子里是个包裹，给我的。”谢伊双手握着船舵，很专心的样子，眼神却是散开的，“是把短剑，还有张纸条。写的是‘给我的好小伙子，能从海盗手里救下老爸的船’。”

“你总算收到了他的礼物。”霍普说。

谢伊苦笑：“但他不知道他回不来。那把短剑都和包裹锈在一起啦。”

两个人都没说话。谢伊操控摩利甘灵巧地躲过一艘货船，霍普才开口：“他一定以你为骄傲。”

“死人总是不肯安安生生地一次死掉。”谢伊回答，“活人想起他们一次，他们才死掉一点点。”

谢伊扭头与她对视，霍普的眼神闪烁。霍普向他靠过来，谢伊没动。

但霍普只是抬起手，用力拍了拍谢伊的肩膀，告诉他：“我喜欢你的礼物。”

海风轻柔，吹动霍普栗色的头发。谢伊摸摸霍普刚刚拍过的地方，傻兮兮地笑。

很久之后霍普站着的地方易主，归属于谢伊从绞刑架上救下的那个圣殿骑士。他们在海风里起航，在炽烈的阳光下互相打趣，分享着新的身份与故事。摩利甘成了北大西洋的死亡女神，她瘦瘦小小，但没人敢小看她。谢伊能让她航行得像风一样，再没有哪个人敢抱怨她不够迅疾。

但那艘刺客的船向他撞击来的时候，谢伊还是有些猝不及防。巨大的冲击力让他倒在摩利甘的船舵下面，挣扎着起身，余光却瞥到木制地板缝里一个亮闪闪的东西。

谢伊顾不上它。他拔出手枪，直到刺客的鲜血浸透摩利甘的甲板他才回到自己刚才的位置，弯下腰一寸一寸地搜寻。那东西终于在谢伊的眼角闪了一下，他用指尖触碰只觉得凉凉滑滑，于是用袖剑把它撬了出来。

谢伊擦干净那东西上面的盐粒与血污，发现是霍普那串黄玛瑙项链上最大的一颗。

他攥紧那颗圆圆的石头，只觉得荒谬。

黄玛瑙后来藏在他的衣袋里。谢伊不去碰它它就安安静静，不会被主人拿出也不会被小偷掠取，像个搭便车的沉默旅客。黄玛瑙陪他航行、陪他鸟瞰城市、陪他看绚丽的极光，谢伊偶尔想到它，就觉得心里那个小刺客离自己更远。

毒液在谢伊的血管里奔流。很奇怪，为了维持与毒性微妙的平衡，他既要放缓呼吸、又无法停下追逐的脚步。

紫色裙子的女刺客跑得很快，像是某种灵巧的鸟类。谢伊懊恼自己的脚步力不从心，这种无力感已经很久没有降临到他身上；又突然想起他刚刚进入兄弟会的时候，年长女刺客的速度让所有新来者望尘莫及。那时候他只是稍微一个走神，连女刺客的裙角都再也看不到。

一年不见，他们都磨炼出了高超的技巧。可惜这技巧没用在同一个方向。

女刺客跑过密集的人群时会扔下一枚毒气弹，她顾不上“不滥杀无辜”的信条了。谢伊在纽约狭窄的街道里穿梭，几年前的一段记忆猛然袭击他，同样是逼仄的巷子和慌不择路的人群。谢伊自嘲地笑笑——他脱离兄弟会正是因为手上千万条无辜的生命。

他也早知道每件事追查到最后，都会逼着他和他曾经珍视的人站在刀刃的两头。

谢伊的心跳很快，那是一种不正常的速度，彷佛要挣脱肋骨的束缚。不过他还可以支撑，至少支撑到对方倒下之后。

你不愿意它发生的事情也总会发生。你能做的是在心里一遍一遍想它，直到这件事刺得你麻木，在你看来这件事情就像太阳升起、潮水涨落一样自然。

谢伊从房顶跳下去，剑锋阻断了女刺客奔跑的方向。他没什么犹豫，手里的剑已经刺穿了女刺客的身体。

霍普捂住自己的伤口，张开手掌时上面的红色液体似乎让她惊讶。生命与活力随血液逃出她的身体，霍普颓然倒下，眼睛睁得很大。

那双眼睛还带着笑意时多么好看啊，就算现在也毫不逊色。

“我训练你——杀死我。”他曾经的老师看着黑红制服的青年，断断续续地说着。谢伊猜测这是她在大宅门口看到那个熟悉的袖剑伤口时就想到的结局。

兄弟会已经出发了。听着霍普的声音，他的心凉了下来。他们要让更多生命消逝在无谓的争夺中。

霍普抬高手臂，告诉谢伊他一直很有潜力。谢伊把手心贴在她的手背上，忽然觉得这是他们之间最近的距离。谢伊低下头看到女刺客苍白的脸，裙摆上镶嵌华而不实的珠宝。他突然想到霍普曾经告诉他的故事。她是不是在用一生弥补自己当年的遗憾？

谢伊永远不会知道了，但他又觉得自己知道。他想起自己每次战斗后总要认真擦拭保养的双手剑。他们总有一部分被困在过去，或者埋在地下五英尺慢慢腐烂。

谢伊抱起女刺客逐渐冷却的躯壳。直到这时迟到的悲哀才逐渐把他吞没。海水每天都退却，太阳每天都落下。这很自然，但人们还是为它们感伤。

霍普的脖颈空空如也。谢伊该想到的。那串黄玛瑙曾经属于她的母亲，却是经了一个叛徒的手回到她的身边。叛徒在她的心里大概已经死了，把项链收到抽屉最里面她就不会再想起与此相关的一切，或许那个傻笑的青年就永远是她认识的那个人。

谢伊把女刺客放在一处苟延残喘的兄弟会联络点门前，敲了门，然后远远躲开。谢伊分辨出窗口紧张窥视的眼睛，过了好久才有人开门，看到女刺客的尸体时难以置信又无能为力。他们飞快地抱起女刺客，谢伊看着那个紫色裙摆的女人被黑洞洞的房间吞没。

谢伊在阴影里站了好久。他可以让这个联络点不复存在，不过举手之劳。但他已经疲倦得没力气战斗，甚至没力气哀伤。

他慢慢往回走，融入逐渐恢复平静的人群。夕阳西下，人们从工厂、楼房走出来。谢伊走在他们之间，就好像有个家在等他。

谢伊推开酒馆的门，那只白猫一下子跳到了他怀里。谢伊下意识把小动物温热的身体搂住，才发现它在他的怀里颤抖。

“对不起先生，我们打烊了——”老板的声音带着哭腔。

谢伊没理会。他走进去，偌大的房间没有开灯，昏暗的光里那些桌子椅子变得陌生，好像是蹲伏着的怪兽。几张酒桌被拼在一起，白床单下面是人体的轮廓。

红衣舞娘趴在桌子上哭。看到谢伊时更是哽咽到说不出话，隔了好久才断断续续开口：“太太被士兵杀了！我们不过出去买个菜，士兵们就像疯了一样——我跑得快，但太太她——太太——”

谢伊头脑里不自觉地勾勒出那幅画面。毒气里疯狂的军人，睁着眼睛倒在血泊里的老板娘，奔跑的、什么都顾不得的始作俑者。谢伊头脑里的军人穿着看不出颜色的军装，那颜色已经失去了意义。

不过他穿着黑红色制服，霍普穿着紫色的裙子。

金币也没什么意义，但此刻谢伊只能感谢自己口袋里有很多。那东西买不回生命、买不回记忆，但聊胜于无。他解下钱袋放在沉默坐在白床单边上的老板手边，又把剩下的放到舞娘的面前。

掏空了口袋，谢伊就摸到了袋底的黄玛瑙。谢伊一直觉得那东西只不过是寄宿在他身上，但霍普大概再也不会介意他如何处置。

谢伊把黄玛瑙塞在舞娘手里，告诉她：“别把这东西镶在裙子上。把它卖了，找个正经工作。”

舞娘用泪眼看他，说不出话，只能点头。

谢伊沉默着环视酒馆。接着他想起自己还有事要做，要向水手宣告他们假期的终结。他想往外走，舞娘却在后面拉住了他黑红制服的下摆。

“先生，您衣服上沾了毛——”

老板还坐在死去的妻子身边，对自己身边发生的一切不闻不问。舞娘勉强站起身，在酒馆里翻找着。红裙子跌跌撞撞，却怎么也找不到老板娘总是笑盈盈拿在手里挥舞的那把大刷子。

“不用了。”谢伊听见自己的声音，干涩得好像不属于他自己，“给我倒杯酒吧。”

斟满的酒杯拿在谢伊的手里。他看着那泛着夕阳的液体，想起了海洋。他总要回到那里、闲暇总会结束，就算陆地宽广、假期悠长。或许你不去想那些死掉的人，他们就永远活着。但谢伊在酒杯里看到了他们的脸。他没别的办法。

谢伊举起酒杯，一仰头喝干。酒液顺着他的喉咙向下，就不会从眼角冒出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 不要停止热爱，不要停止表达。  
> 文章的起因是杀死霍普那个任务之后回到码头，船上除了吉斯特一个人都没有。


End file.
